cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride on fight!
|image = |band = Misaki Tokura (CV. Izumi Kitta), Kourin Tatsunagi (CV. Suzuko Mimori) |song number = 11 |starting episode = Episode 139: School Camping Trip |ending episode = Episode 150: Total Annihilation! |previous song = Dream Dream Express |next song = Fly away -To the Great Sky- }} Ride on fight! is the 11th ending theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and the 3rd ending theme used in the 3rd Season. This theme is sung by Izumi Kitta and Suzuko Mimori, the voices of Misaki Tokura and Kourin Tatsunagi respectively. It debuted in Episode 139: School Camping Trip of the anime. CD The CD containing "Ride on fight!" and named after it was released October 16, 2013. It includes a poster only during the first release. It also includes a Papilugal, a item code for Cardfight!! Vanguard: Cray Wars and the following tracks: *1. Ride on fight! *2. Stella *3. Ride on fight! (Off Vocal) *4. Stella (Off Vocal) Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Kai *Ren Suzugamori *Kourin Tatsunagi *Naoki Ishida *Shingo Komoi *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Emi Sendou *Shinemon Nitta *Taishi Miwa *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Mai Tobita *Leon Soryu *Jillian Chen *Sharlene Chen *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Kenji Mitsusada *Christopher Lo *Ali Pajeel *Lee Shenlon *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji *Kaoru Komatsubara *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Sub Manager *Rekka Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou *Kyou Yahagi *Team Avengers *Takuto Tatsunagi *Void Lyrics Kanji= It's magic 金色のRide on my fight! もっと 夢に立ち向かえるよ ギリギリの状況だって 行くよ 限界を超えたフィールドへ 悔しい涙 傷ついた希望も みんな未来のたからものだよ ダイヤモンドに負けないプライド 価値ある輝き いまこの手に 誰より強く 信じられる今日が 奇跡起こす笑顔になるよ It's magic 切り札はRide on my turn! もっと 熱いハート見せるよ ギリギリの挑戦だって きっと 運命を賭けたフィールドへ きっとひとりじゃ揺らいでる覚悟も 君の瞳が自信に変えたの 仲間とだからリンクするイメージ まだ見ぬ景色を いまこの目に 空のむこうに 明日の答えがある 何度だって手を伸ばせばいい It's magic 逆転のRide on my eyes! ずっと 未来見つめているよ ギリギリの将来だって きっと 情熱を果たすフィールドへ 後悔しない 一度きりの今日が 夢を掴む笑顔になるよ It's magic 君だけにRide on my wave! もっと 奇跡信じているよ ギリギリの感情抱いて きっと 逆境を超えたフィールドへ It's magic 金色のRide on my fight! もっと 夢に立ち向かえるよ ギリギリの状況だって 行くよ 限界を超えたフィールドへ |-| Rōmaji= It's magic Kin iro no Ride on my fight! Motto Yume ni tachimukaeru yo GIRIGIRI no joukyou datte Iku yo Genkai wo koeta FIIRUDO he Kuyashii namida Kizutsuita kibou mo Minna mirai no takaramono da yo DAIYAMONDO ni makenai PURAIDO Kachi aru kagayaki Ima kono te ni Dareyori tsuyoku Shinjirareru kyou ga Kiseki okosu egao ni naru yo It's magic Kirifuda wa Ride on my turn! Motto Atsui HAATO miseru yo GIRIGIRI no chousen datte Kitto Unmei wo kaketa FIIRUDO he Kitto hitori jya yuraideru kakugomo Kimi no hitomi ga jishin ni kaeta no Nakama to dakara RINNKU suru IMEEJI Mada minu keshiki wo ima kono me ni Sora no mukou ni Asu no kotae ga aru Nandou datte te wo nobase ba ii It's magic gyakutenn no Ride on my eyes! Zutto Mirai mitsumete iru yo GIRIGIRI no syourai datte kitto Jyonetsu wo hatasu FIIRUDO he Koukai shinai ichido kiri no kyou ga Yume wo tsukamu egao ni naruyo It's magic kimi dake ni Ride on my wave! Motto Kiseki shinjite iruyo GIRIGIRI no kanjyou daite kitto Gyakkyou wo koeta FIRRUDO he It's magic Kin iro no Ride on my fight! Motto Yume ni tachimukaeru yo GIRIGIRI no joukyou datte Iku yo Genkai wo koeta FIIRUDO he |-| English= Video Category:Song